PARALELISMO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: En una vieja estación interespacial Rick Sánchez creyó verlo, una extraña sensación comenzó en su pecho, después de tanto tiempo Lee le seguía importando, pero tal vez esa figura no era más que una simple ilusión. One- Shot RickFord/Stanchez/Stancest


**PARALELISMO**

" _Siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte"_

Julio Cortázar

Le dio un largo trago a su licorera estaba tirada al lado eso que de manera improvisada llamaba cama, raspando, quemando su garganta, ya no era capaz de reconocer que diablos bebía, más que un gusto era un viejo hábito para templar la cabeza. Controlaba a la par su respiración, recobrando o más intentando no hacer una locura, esté por más extraño que fuera era un momento de tranquilidad, de esos tan escasos desde que lo perseguía la Federación Galáctica. Su pecho bajaba y subía violentamente, joder ese fue uno de los mejores polvos en mucho tiempo, y sobre todo uno con un ser humano, volteo a ver a su compañero que miraba el techo en total silencio. Estaba tan callado, tal vez pensando su siguiente acción, las palabras correctas post coito, y todas esas mierdas que las personas cómo aquel sujeto suelen pensar.

-Sabes…hurp… Nick, tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que alguno de los dos quisiera…hurp –le dio otro trago.

-Nikolai, sabes que no me gustan lo diminutivos, se supone que eres un PUTO genio cómo puedes recordar algo tan fácil- le dijo su compañero mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con la intención de vestirse.

-Somos un par de PUTOS genios _NICK…_ hurp –dijo arrastrando la última palabra. –Más parecidos de lo que pienso y eso me chinga, que _PENDEJO_ ¿no?

-¿Te molesta que nos parezcamos en nuestro intelecto? –le preguntó el otro hombre poniéndose los pantalones.

Hizo una mueca sarcástica al escuchar las palabras de su compañero –No me equivoco, eres tan pendejo y engreído como yo, tanto es así que no te das cuenta que no estoy hablando de tu intelecto y mucho menos de mío.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres Rick? –lo cuestionó mientras buscaba su camisa.

-Está noche mientras jodiamos, teníamos en mismo nombre en la cabeza –respondió con la mirada perdida. –Pensábamos en otra persona, y nos obligamos a decir que podíamos hacer esto… hurp…, no malinterpretes me gusto que me cogieras, pero tú no eres él y mucho menos lo soy yo. Me pregunto qué es lo que vez de él en mí.

-Rick no te entiendo –decía el otro que ahora lo miraba.

-Por cada vez beso, por cada roce, por cada paja, por cada mamada, por cada embestida, yo lo veía a él, por el blasfemo Dios de cada estúpida dimensión, sólo podía desear que tú fueras él… y al mirar tus ojos supe que pensabas lo mismo –le dio otro trago a su botella.

-No me sorprende que pensaras en alguien más, esto fue por dejarnos llevar, no es cómo si realmente existiera una implicación emocional entre los dos. Imagínate esto como un experimento con resultados no del todo negativos –respondió Nick, intentando parecer racional –además en quién podría pensar yo, no conozco a otro ser humano en esta dimensión aparte de ti.

-En _STAN_ , tu pensabas en _STANLEY_ – decía mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, no supo que decir, cómo es qué conocía ese nombre, el nombre que en efecto no había dejado su cabeza en toda la noche.

-No sé de qué hablas –balbuceaba dudoso.

-De tu hermano gemelo, yo sé quién eres tú… Stanford Pines –se sentó en la cama y lo miró tan profundo que Ford desvió la mirada.

Hacía varias décadas que nadie lo llamaba así, no soportaba ser nombrado así, no, lo hacía enfurecer, pero sobre todo volvía a doler, lo desgarraba tener que pensar en él, recordarlo, verlo en sus sueños, y darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-Nikolai, Nikolai Korsakov, ese es nombre –dijo apretando sus puños.

Rick estaba furioso, negarse a sí mismo era negarlo a él y eso jamás lo permitiría, fue hasta donde esta Ford y lo sujetó de las muñecas.

-Sixer, ¿eh?... Hurp… Sixer, no es así como él te llama, Sixer por tus estúpidos seis dedos –lo apretó tan fuerte que su mano se extendió.

-¡Cállate! –Le grito Ford -¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no soy Stanford Pines!

-Engreído, _HIJO DE PUTA_ claro que lo eres, lo eres, porque en tu estúpido rostro esta él. En todo tú cuerpo está su nombre –no dejaba de apretarle las manos.

Como hubiera querido que él fuera Stanley, maldita sea ahí estaba esa otra cosa en común, sí que lo extrañaba.

 _HACE UN PAR DE MESES…_

Estaba buscando algunas partes para su nave en esa estación interdimensional, no le era difícil conseguirlos incluso con la reputación que lo antecedía, además siempre podría crear un maldito caos y robarlos. Sólo necesitaba un par de Plutonic Rock y un Circuit Board, tenía los suficientes Schmeckles y si no siempre contaba con un efectivo descuento de cinco dedos, estaba en los barrios más bajos del planetoide cuando lo vi. Enfundado en ese ridículo traje de rompeculos de ciencia ficción, no lo pudo evitar, sonrió casi por instinto, él estaba comprado algunas células de energía. Fue hasta donde estaba, quiso parecer natural, después de todo era al primer Stanley multidimensional que Rick conocía, siempre se preguntó cómo es que lucirían, "hot" fue la palabra que llego a su mente. Maldita sea es qué todos los Stanley´s eran tan "ardientes".

-¡Hey babe! ¿Qué necesitas? Puede conectarte con los mejores proveedores… hurp… y tal vez hacerte un poco de compañía –le dijo Rick utilizando un tono seductor.

El supuesto Stan multidimensional volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada, no contestó nada y pagó por lo comprado. Pero Rick no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

-Si lo que busca es construir un estabilizador cuántico para un portal transdimensional…hurp –dijo dándole una trago a su botella –necesitaras algo más potente, esa células estallaran en la primera prueba.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy construyendo? –le preguntó intrigado.

-No se necesita ser uno _PUTO_ genio para saberlo, las piezas que acabas de comprar sirven para dos cosas, construir circuitos de trasmisión para la Federación Galáctica y como modificadores para portales ilegales, y por cómo te vez además de tu comportamiento errático estoy seguro que no eres un agente –le dio otro sorbo a su bebida -¿quieres ayuda o no?

En sus primeros años dentro del portal Ford había confiado, confiado en un principio en los seres que conoció, incluso a algunos los llamo amigos, pero después Bill puso precio a su cabeza, esos supuestos amigos lo traicionaron. Se volvió un criminal, siempre al borde de lo "legal", escabulléndose, pasar sin ser percibido, sin entrar en contacto con nadie más allá de lo necesario, intentado sobrevivir. Saltando de mundo en mundo, de dimensión en dimensión, al principio con una sola idea en la cabeza, regresar a casa, regresar con él, pero con el paso del tiempo se desvanecía poco a poco la esperanza.

-Si –fue la respuesta. Nunca estuvo seguro porque lo dijo, ni siquiera sabía si ese sujeto era un humano, en eso años había conocido muchas formas humanoides, pero por más que lo quisiera negar la soledad había hecho estragos en su mente, tal vez únicamente deseaba alguien con quien hablar.

-Sígueme –le ordeno al tipo despeinado.

Le siguió, se movieron entre algunos túneles olvidados, a Rick todo eso le pareció bastante idiota, pero después de todo podía sentir el peligro que rodeaba a ese Stan, y a él le fascina Stan y el peligro.

Bebieron un especie de te local, Rick analizó todo el sitio, por lo que ahí pudo ver por lo menos tenía seis meses en ese lugar, además ese Stan tenía que ser un jodido genio, pero eso no importaba después de todo existía Doofus Rick, también podía existir Genius Stan. Hablaron un rato de cosas científicas, se intrigaron mutuamente, había cosas en las que no congeniaban o coincidían pero discutir a ese nivel era algo que Rick nunca había hecho ni con alguna de sus realidades alternas.

-Por cierto… burp… mi nombre es Rick Sánchez –le extendió la mano sin dejar de beber.

\- Nikolai Korsakov –apretó la mano de Rick.

Rick sabía que ese no era su nombre, arqueo ligeramente la ceja, sin embargo no importo tanto, su Stanley era amante de los alias, el mismo los uso tantas veces, en las noches donde huían de la policía, incluso perdidos entre las drogas, el sexo y en una que otra fantasía pervertida.

Mentir, cuando mentir se había vuelto parte de su rutina, eran rastros de su infancia, era la sensación de perderse lo que lo hacía mentir. Acaso lo hacía para protegerse, después de todo él era un fugitivo, no, por supuesto que no. El odiaba ser Stanford Pines, odiaba recordar su pasado, todo el dolor y el miedo. Detestaba recordarse a sí mismo y sus errores, lo enloquecía saber que había sido su culpa el tener que vivir toda esta mierda, su orgullo lo había segado, entre dulces palabras y promesas de gloria ese desgraciado demonio lo había engañado. Se supone que era un genio, por qué nunca vio las verdaderas intenciones de Bill. Pero sus errores eran más viejos, y esos eran lo que más dolían, los que se negaban a desaparecer de su mente, el Stan O' War y esos labios que ardían como brazas en contra de los suyos, caricias que dejaron su marca, que perforaban su corazón en las noches que despertaba gritando su nombre, un error, todo eso siempre fue un error. Stanford Pines murió dentro de ese portal, ya no tenía si quiera sentido seguir usando ese nombre.

Continuaron hablando, incluso rieron un poco, discutiendo de miles de cosas, de las dimensiones que ambos conocían. Rick lo miraba, hacia tantos años que no veía a Stan, era maravilloso saber que él luciría así, pero en su pecho una molesta sensación no lo dejaba. Lucia igual, aunque su voz sonaba diferente, su personalidad era otra, consecuencia de la ser el Stan de otra dimensión, y era eso lo que más le jodia, él no era Stanley, él no era Lee.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a reunir, no era la intención de Rick permanecer más de lo vital, únicamente necesitaba echar a andar de nuevo su nave, sólo unos cuantos minutos pero aquello se convirtió en una estadía de varios meses, meses en los que se día a día se reunía con Nick. Conoció más del genio detrás de las gafas, y le dejo ver un poco del Rick detrás de la botella, detrás de las sucias palabras, discutían bastante y sin embargo los dos estaban siempre puntuales a la hora de trabajar, a la hora de crear algo nuevo.

Le estaban dando los toques finales al portal transdimensional, cuando Rick se dio cuenta de la verdad, de quién era realmente.

-Rick me podrías pasar esos planos –le dijo su compañero.

-Claro ya sabes aquí está tu puto esclavo –le contestó.

-Deja de joder Sánchez y solo pásamelo –decía Nick.

Fue por los planos, sin querer tiro la gabardina del Stan alterno, cuando la recogió ahí estaba una fotografía, la levantó, la observo por unos segundos, leyó lo que había detrás y su mente se quebró por un instante, de repente todo tuvo sentido.

No dijo nada y sólo se fue, realmente no importo ese era el tipo de cosas que Rick solía hacer. Corría, llego corriendo hasta su nave, se encerró en ella y comenzó a gritar, a golpear su cabeza contra el tablero, hasta que una de sus cejas se abrió y nublo su visión.

Nunca fue Lee, tampoco una de sus múltiples versiones, ese sujeto era Stanford Pines. Recordó la fotografía "Stanley y Stanford Pines", ese tipo, era alguien a quien él odiaba, lo detestaba, Stanford había alejado a Lee de él.

De nuevo recordó cómo es que empezó todo…

Era una noche fría, acababa de cumplir 23 años, intentaba calentarse los dedos con su aliento, recargado en una esquina, escuchando gruñir su estómago, saboreando la sangre seca que escurría de sus labios, pensando en la mierda que era su vida. Rick se sonreía a sí mismo, una noche más sumergido en la miseria realmente no importaba.

-¿Quieres uno? –volteo y encontró a un chico castaño sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo.

Asintió con la cabeza, y de esa manera sin tanta espectacularidad el ridículo, tonto y divertido Stanley Pines entro a su vida. Fueron muchas las mierdas que pasaron, los robos, la pobreza, las drogas, la prostitución, la violencia, pero estaban juntos, de alguna manera estaban el uno para el otro.

Rozó con sus delgados dedos sus labios, recordó sus besos con sabor a alcohol y tabaco, maldita sea esos besos que le hacían perder la cabeza. Por Lee en su boca se volvió a dibujar la palabra que juró desterrar después del fracaso con la madre de Beth, esa palabra que después de él nunca había vuelto a repetir, era eso lo que lo había llevado aquella tarde a acercarse a Ford. _PUTA MADRE_ después de tantos años él no había dejado ni por un momento de amarlo.

Golpeó el tablero una vez más con su cabeza, cómo es que no lo notó antes, era obvio que aquel tipo por más realidad alterna que fuera no podía ser Lee. Acaso eran esos sentimientos, esas mierdas que dijo tantas veces no tener, lo que le llevaron a descartar lo obvio, después de todo tenían los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa arrogante, eran débiles por más duros que quisieran aparentar. Estuvieron juntos por varios años, compartieron sus vidas, noches interminables en desiertos de países apenas conocidos, mirando las estrellas que en ese momento parecían inalcanzables, pero no le importaba, una calada más a alguna droga local, siempre culpo a su evidente estado alterado cuando comenzaba nombrarle las constelaciones y a decirle lo que imaginaba que existían en cada una de ellas. Lee sonreía, sabía que en muchas ocasiones no entendía ni una palabra, pero con los años aprendió mucho más de lo que Rick hubiera imaginado, por eso el flaco odiaba cuando el castaño se refería a sí mismo como un idiota cabeza hueca, mierdas del pasado, fue lo que supuso, pero si Lee no le decía él tampoco preguntaría. Seguían fumando hasta que ninguno supiera más, a veces era Rick quien desabrochaba los pantalones de Lee y comenzaba con una buena mamada, en otras era el castaño. Volvía a sentir el abrazador aliento de Lee contra su nuca, las mordidas en su espalda, como lo penetraba, cada embestida que llegaba hasta lo más profundo, que lo obligaba a pedir un poco más. Recordar el sabor de su saliva, el de su sudor, el de su sangre, el de su semen derramándose en su boca, nada de Lee nunca lo dejo.

Pero sobre todo las palabras de Lee no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza.

-Te amo Rick… -decía en inglés.

-Yo también te amo Lee… -le respondía en español.

El negocio con Rico y Jorge se había ido al carajo, esa mierda de cocaína sintética que había diseñado a base de un compuesto de Purified Fleeb tenía como efecto secundario presentar una adicción casi inmediata, así que muchos de los clientes de los colombianos se frieron el cerebro en menos de una semana. No es que la vida de alguna de esas escorias valiera la pena, pero las muertes tan frecuentes levantaron la sospecha de la policía sobre el Cartel de los hermanos González, no les tomo mucho tiempo a las autoridades encarcelarlos por lo que culparon al par de maricones que se las había vendido.

Intentaban pasar desapercibidos en Nuevo México, Rick regresaba de comprar unos cuantos víveres, entro y ahí esta Lee con la mirada perdida apretando un papel entre sus manos.

-¿Hey babe qué pasa? –le preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Ehh –dijo distraído. –No, nada es sólo que necesito pensar un poco –tomo su chaqueta y se marchó.

Rick recogió la postal, únicamente estaba escrita una súplica y provenía de un pueblo que muy probablemente estaba en el culo del país, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el nombre de quien firmaba "Ford". Lee regreso varias horas después, perdido entre alcohol y drogas, Rick había hecho lo mismo ya que un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Dando tumbos llego hasta dónde estaba Rick, lo tomó de la cara y comenzó a besarlo.

-Punk de mierda, ¡carajo cómo te amo! –dijo sin separar los labios.

-Yo también te amo imbécil, pero qué viene todo esto… hurp –le preguntó Rick dándole un gran trago a la botella de vodka que le hizo compañía toda la tarde.

-Nada no es nada, aaaahora… jodemeeee el culo toda la noche –le decía Lee dejándose caer en la cama.

-No es que… hurp…me agrade la idea, pero… -hubo duda en su voz. – ¿Lee quién es Ford? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Un maldito engreído de mierda… aghh… que piensa que soy una perra a su disposición que saldrá corriendo a su lado sólo porque él lo pide –se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le pidió la botella a Rick.

-Es mi hermano –y le dio un trago que casi vació la botella. –Es mi idiota hermano.

En pocas ocasiones hablaron de sus pasados y siempre estaban completamente drogados o borrachos, lo cual al día siguiente les permitía fingir no recordar nada de lo hablado la noche anterior.

-Bueno Pines… hurp… tengo esta mierda para utilizarla si quieres y olvidarnos de nuestras mierdas, saco un poco de su mejor heroína en piedra.

-Esa es una buena idea Sánchez –dijo riendo.

La noche se desdibujo entre drogas, sexo y alcohol, los dos completamente desnudos balbuceaban cosas ininteligibles.

-Yo…lo…amaba –Stan intentaba sonar articulado.

-Obvio… hurp… babe… es tu hermano –Rick intentaba que sus frases sonaran coherentes.

-No Rick… no entiendes… yo lo amaba… yo amaba al Sixer –las palabras parecían ser arrastradas.

-¿Qué dices Lee? -apretó un poco con sus manos las sabanas.

-Yo… realmente lo… amaba –fue así como Rick escucho una historia retorcida sobre dos hermanos gemelos que crecieron como los mejores amigos, y que un día bajo la luna de Jersey en un bote a medio construir cruzaron uno de los más viejos tabús de la humanidad. Lee habló de los besos, de las caricias, del sexo, pero sobre todo de lo que sentía, de lo que él castaño llamaba amor, se enteró de como por un accidente de mierda el castaño termino en la calle. Pines confeso que pese a todo lo que había vivido no podía odiar a su hermano, porque ese otro sentimiento era más fuerte.

Las últimas palabras de Lee eran casi incomprensibles, pero Rick tenía una última pregunta antes de que su propia memoria se desvaneciera por completo.

-¿Lee… hurp… aun lo amas? –hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar esa respuesta antes de perder el sentido.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Stan.

Despertó después de mediodía en su aliento estaba el gusto a sabor y vómito, su cerebro seguía inconexo, estiro su mano buscando el calor del cuerpo al que se había acostumbrado pero solo encontró un enorme vació en la cama.

 _-¡LEE!_ –gritó su nombre más no hubo respuesta.

Fue hasta la mesa llena de botellas y algunas jeringas, ahí entre todo estaba una nota, sencilla y directa como lo era el castaño.

" _Rick, me voy por un par días. Regreso pronto"_

Siempre supo que eso era una mentira, era una de sus muchas mentiras, pero Rick quiso creerlo, necesitaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Fueron tres días, que se convirtieron en una semana, semanas que se volvieron meses. No se movió de Nuevo México, comenzaba a detestarse, por qué lo seguía esperando era obvio que Lee no volvería, Rick Sánchez era un hijo de _PUTA_ que no se interesaba en nada o en nadie, entonces qué era lo que mantenía ahí.

No lo soporto más y tuvo que moverse, ese sentimiento tan patético, que además no podía sacar de su pecho, que le hacía desear a cada minuto volver a verlo, recordó al remitente y recordó el lugar de donde provenía esa estúpida postal Gravity Falls. Rentó un auto viejo y comenzó el viaje, cruzó Arizona, lo bueno de ser una escoria es que siempre reconocías a los de tu clase, pequeños delitos, la venta de la droga que todavía le quedaba y pudo seguir sobre el camino. Estaba en Winnemucca, desayunando en un restaurante grasoso, pensado dónde carajos estaba Lee, sobre la mesa alguien había olvidado un periódico, no es que le importara saber qué diablos pasaba a su alrededor, únicamente lo hizo para pasar el tiempo. Unas cuantas páginas, nada con importancia, y ahí en una nota pequeña no del todo clara estaba el nombre de quien tanto había buscado… "STAN PINES HA MUERTO". Leyó una in otra vez, un accidente de auto, frenos cortados, el auto en cenizas, no se pudieron recuperar restos, y como final muy probablemente fosa común. Salió corriendo, eso no podía ser cierto, Lee no estaba muerto porque él lo sabría, claro que lo sabría. Condujo toda lo noche, no se detuvo, más que para la gasolina, simplemente no era posible, él no podía estar muerto, Rick se negaba a perder a Lee, pasara lo que pasara él lo volvería a encontrar.

En efecto era un poblado en el culo del país, con mirarlo bastaba para saber que estaba lleno de leñadores ignorantes, tal vez un buen mercado para comenzar algo, se estaciono en una tienda de 24 horas, necesitaba algunas direcciones.

Se paró frente al mostrador, y le pidió unos cigarros al tipo que atendía.

-¡Hey Ma!, ya viste que sujeto más pintoresco tenemos aquí –lo que le faltaba un par de ancianos parlanchines.

-Ya lo vi Pa, pero jovencito acaso esas perforaciones en las orejas no te dolieron –dijo la anciana con voz preocupada.

-Sólo necesito estos cigarros, y una respuesta –decía Rick metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-De los cigarros son diez dólares, y la respuesta la tendrás cuando sepa la pregunta –respondió el anciano marcando la mercancía.

-Busco a alguien llamado Stanley Pines ¿acaso sabrán algo de él? –le pagaba al viejo.

-Mmmm… Stanley Pines… Stanley Pines, no creo que no conozco a nadie llamado así –eso era empezar con el pie izquierdo.

-Pero querido no es ese el apellido del joven tan simpático que atiende esa linda cabaña a las afueras del bosque. Mmmm… creo que su nombre era Stanford, si Stanford Pines –ese nombre, lo escucho y no pudo evitar apretar lo puños.

Rick le pidió la dirección además que tan difícil puede ser encontrar un lugar llamado la "Cabaña del Homicidio", faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar cuando uno de sus múltiples experimentos comenzó a sonar. Era un prototipo que detectaba anomalías temporales y dimensionales, las lecturas eran altísimas, en este pueblo algo le había pasado a Lee, y qué putas ocurrió en Gravity Falls.

Estuvo frente al lugar, carteles de no reembolso por todos lados, eso sin duda era obra de Lee, su aparato se descompuso no soporto las lecturas que emanaban de ese lugar. Suspiró hondo, había dejado su chaqueta en el auto, el verano estaba por comenzar, por fin tocó la puerta.

-¡Las visitas son después de medio día! –se escuchó un grito.

Reconoció esa voz, la reconocería siempre, así que volvió a tocar una vez más con mayor insistencia.

-¡Ya voy! –una vez más estaba esa voz -¡No compro nada! ¡Y si ya sé que me voy a ir al infierno!

Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Rick? – ese era su Lee, claro que él no podía estar muerto.

Hubiera querido darle un puñetazo y tirarle todos los dientes de un solo golpe al maldito idiota que tenía enfrente, pero no lo hizo se lanzó hacia él y lo comenzó a besar.

-¿Rick que haces aquí? –le preguntó Lee separándose de él.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Buscándote fucking bitch, dijiste unos días –quiso volver a acercarse a Lee, pero este se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Babe? –le decía intento abrazarlo una vez más.

-Vete –fue la fría respuesta de Pines – ¡sólo vete de una jodida vez!

Mierda qué pasaba, no tenían ni un minuto de haberse visto y lo estaba sacando de su vida.

-¡Maldita sea Lee! No crucé medio puto país para que me mandes a la verga así como si nada, ¿qué paso? ¿por qué diablos no regresaste?

-No es algo que te incumba, sólo vete –dijo el castaño.

-Además qué son estas lecturas –Rick saco su invento –aquí escurrió algo grande, dos dimensiones se quebraron por segundos… hurp.

-Ya sabes que a mí no me interesa ninguna mierda científica, vete… por favor Rick vete –volvía a insistir.

-Lee no sé qué ocurrió pero déjame ayudarte –cada una de esas palabras fue tan profunda y sincera Rick nunca se las diría a nadie más.

-Ayudarme, tú no puedes ayudarme, debo de quedarme aquí. Por favor Rick continúa con tu vida… -por qué cuando lo decía miraba al piso.

-Babe estamos juntos –decía intentando controlar su voz.

-Rick, los dos sabíamos que esta mierda algún día tenía que terminar. Míranos, en serio es esto lo que quieres, somos un par de perdedores, acaso no deseabas poder volver a ver a Beth, cómo la veras si no dejamos todas estas chingaderas ¿eh? Nunca nos importaron los demás, o eso queremos fingir, pero Rick ya no podemos estar juntos, yo tengo algo que hacer aquí, un error que sólo yo puedo reparar. Sánchez era un _PUTO_ genio, es hora de que empieces a usar la cabeza. Ve con tu extraño amigo, alcanza la estrellas, cumple tus sueños… hazlo sin mí.

Cómo se atrevía de decirle que hacer, que sentir, a dejarlo, y sobre todo a romperle el corazón, esas eran las cosas por las que Rick Sánchez odiaba ser humano.

-¿Por qué utilizas el nombre de tu hermano? ¿Por qué el periódico dice que estás muerto? –decía mordiendo sus labios.

-El periódico no se equivoca Stan Pines está muerto –dijo sonriéndole tristemente.

Joder eso le dolía, por qué Lee no le decía lo que pasaba, pero pese a todo el punk entendía, sabía de los pasados de mierda, de los errores y las estúpidas decisiones, si Lee lo estaba sacando de su vida únicamente podía irse.

-Hurp… -había sacado su vieja licorera para darle un largo trago y así obtener las fuerzas para hacer la pregunta final –Lee… sólo una cosa más antes irme a la mierda… hurp. Su voz temblaba – ¿Lee, tú ya no me amas?

-No… -fue lo que escuchó.

Se dio la vuelta ya no podía estar más ahí, podía jurar que escuchó los sollozos de Lee mientras se alejaba sin embargo se negó a mirar hacia atrás.

Manejó a toda velocidad fuera del condado hasta que un árbol detuvo su viaje, había olvidado lo difícil que era escapar cuando se tienen los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

De esa manera Lee salió de su vida, y en efecto todo continuó…

Debió dejarlo en esa estación inter espacial, desaparecer de su vida, pero algo en su cabeza lo hizo quedarse. Necesitaba saber más del hijo de puta que le había arrebatado a Stanley, Rick era un genio con las pocas cosas que le dijo Ford de su pasado pudo entender lo que ocurrió y sobre todo lo que intentaba Lee. El castaño intenta traer de vuelta a su dimensión a su hermano, eso era lo que hacía atrapado en ese viejo pueblo de Oregón.

Siguió yendo cada día, ayudándole con el portal, el propio Rick entendía porque lo hacía, pero debía de terminar.

Faltaban solo unos cuantos ajustes, habían bebido toda la tarde, discutían sobre unas cuantas teorías, cuando de la nada Sánchez lo beso. Rick creyó que lo rechazaría, pero no por el contrario en contacto fue intensificando, hasta que ambos se perdieron en sus sensaciones. Para ser un genio eran tantas las cosas que no entendía, si existía algo que podía sentir por Stanford no era más que odio, desprecio, envidia y aunque nunca lo admitiría celos, celos ya que sin que lo supiera él tenia a Lee, a la persona que al parecer Rick nunca podría tener. Sin embargo cuanto probó esos labios, gruesos, ásperos y un tanto rudos, impregnados de ese sabor familiar no pudo evitar pensar en Stanley. Recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, lamer cada una de sus cicatrices, si vientre, hasta llegar a su prolongada erección, llenarse de ese singular sabor, incluso dejar que lo penetrara duro, violento sin contemplaciones. Con cada movimiento, entre los gemidos donde le exigía que fuera más rápido y fuerte, entre toda esa confusión que hacia mierda su mente, entre todo eso él pudo volver a tocar a Lee.

Sin embargo ahora todo se había ido al carajo.

-¡Tú eres Stanford Pines! –seguía sujetando sus muñecas.

Ford sabía como defenderse, no en vano había sobrevivido tantos años entre dimensiones pero el escuchar su nombre y recordar su pasado lo dejaron sin posibilidad de reacción inmediata.

-¡Suéltame! –por fin se deshizo del agarre de Rick y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, este cayó pesadamente escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Ford al verlo en el piso, encontró esa mirada de furia pero sobre todo de tristeza, tan parecida a la que tenía Stan cuando lo echaron de casa, la mirada que se negó a seguir viendo cuándo cerró las cortinas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no dejaba entrar a alguien a su vida, no es que le gustara la soledad, por el contrario sabía que cada vez su mente se estropeaba más por esa causa, pero temía, le daba tanto miedo volver a lastimar a quien lo quería, como lo hizo con él, como lo había hecho con Stan. Entonces llegó Rick a su vida, flaco, desgarbado y jodidamente inteligente además de también ser un humano. Era extraño pero le recordaba a su hermano, no tenían demasiados filtros lingüísticos, simplemente decían lo que pensaban, buscapleitos irremediables, pasaban por alto las normas de convivencia básicas, espontáneos, sin complicaciones, y lo hacían reír.

Con el paso de los días pudo conocer un poco más de Sánchez, no es que le dijera mucho de su pasado o de dónde provenía, pero en esa manera de actuar Ford encontraba tanto de sí mismo. Entre sus borracheras balbuceantes descubrió que tenía una hija, que existía una persona a la cual no podía olvidar, que ridículamente estúpida resultaba su existencia, quién imaginaria que esa persona era la misma que atormentaba todas sus noches. Ni siquiera en ese lugar tan lejano los errores de su pasado lo dejaban.

Rick se incorporó de un saltó, él también sabía cómo usar los puños, pero Ford esquivo varios de sus golpes, hasta que trastabillo, y por fin un puñetazo se estampo directamente en su nariz, la sangre no tardo en comenzar a fluir.

-¡Hijo de perra, porque no lo admites! –le gritó Rick.

-Sí, soy Stanford Pines –le respondió también gritando mientras el sabor a oxido se colaba entre sus dientes. -¿Pero si lo sabías? Si sabías quién era por qué te quedaste, ¡si sabes que soy un gran bastardo por qué no te fuiste! –ahora era Pines era el que preguntaba.

Se quedó de pie, completamente estático, sin saber que responder. Era algo que estaba atravesado en su pecho, y de manera imprevista se le escapó.

-Porque me recuerdas a él… -decía mirando al piso. –Porque en tus ojos, en tu cara, en tu idiota mueca de engreído, ahí está Lee, y por un momento siento que estoy de nuevo con él.

Apretaba fuertemente sus puños que no dejaban de temblar, qué clase de patética confesión era esa. – ¿Por qué no fuiste esa tarde? Por qué me dejaste entrar a tu vida –ahora Rick preguntaba.

-Por la misma razón que tú… me lo recuerdas a él – limpio su cara con la manga de su camisa dejando un camino rojiza en ella.

-Y no me equivoque, ustedes dos se parecen… idiotas despreocupados que no entienden las responsabilidades de sus actos -escupió un poco de su saliva mezclada con sangre.

-Tú no entiendes que Stanley arruino mi vida, por su culpa estoy atrapado en este maldito infierno – apretó su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Sánchez lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa –Bastardo engreído, tu arruinaste su vida, nuestras vidas, Lee se quedó en ese estúpido pueblo intentado traerte de vuelta, él se perdió a si mismo con tal de traerte a ti, y… yo… yo lo perdí. –Hubiera querido golpearlo una vez más pero únicamente lo soltó.

Pines no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no, eso no podía ser verdad Stan lo odiaba, por su tonta pelea había caído dentro del portal, pero él tuvo que continuar, si así debió ser.

-Mientes… Stan no me espera, a él no le importé, él continuó su vida… _¡ÉL NO PUEDE SEGUIR SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA!_ –se desgarraba su garganta.

-Así que todavía lo amas… hurp –le dio un trago a su bebida – así que todo era verdad, todo eso que paso entre ustedes. Dejo ver su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Un error, todo eso fue un error –decía Ford más para sé mismo que para Rick.

-Claro que fue un error –decía Rick tomado entre sus manos el rostro de Ford –Dime fueron un error su besos, y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de Pines.

-Un… error, fue nuestro error probar esos labios… -lo continuaba besando.

-¿Cuántas veces eh? Cuántas veces toco así tu cuerpo –las manos de Rick se deslizaban por toda la piel de Ford.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Pines y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna -¿Cuántas veces hizo esto? –seguía Sánchez con sus preguntas.

De la boca del castaño comenzaban a escaparse varios gemidos, por qué no lo detenía, Rick sólo lo hacía para recordar a Stanley, no es que sintiera un mínimo palmo de deseo o compasión, únicamente lo hacía para recordar a su hermano, justamente como lo estaba haciendo él.

Sintió como la mano de Rick aceleraba el ritmo, era duro, errático, violento y sin embargo no quería que se detuviera.

-¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡¿Dime cuantas veces lo hiciste con él?! –le exigía Rick sin detenerse.

-Much…aass –dijo entre gemidos.

Mordía su cuello hasta dejar marcas, lo mismo pasaba con sus labios, embebidos entre besos enfermizos que llevaban en nombre de Stanley, besos llenos de furia y dolor, que no se detenían ni porque la sangre de los dos se mezclara.

Rick lo arrojó contra la cama, le quitó los pantalones a Ford, resultaba una ventaja que siguiera desnudo.

Le dio la vuelta y continuó con su tarea, mordiendo profundamente la carne de Pines, dejando sus marcas, separo las piernas de Ford y utilizó el mismo fluido que hace unas horas colocaba en sí mismo.

Entro en Ford de un sólo movimiento, sin arrepentimiento, con ira, con fuerza, con un poco de locura.

-¿Así lo hacías con él verdad? Gimiendo como una perra, pidiéndole más…hurp –lo hacía más fuerte, entraba y salía sin piedad –me das asco.

-Igual… que… tú –era la respuesta entre gemidos de Ford.

\- Fucking bitch –claro que así era.

Ese demencial encuentro siguió entre, mordidas, besos, caricias, dolor y miseria de dos hombres que no podían dejar de amar a la misma persona.

-¡Di su nombre! –Estaban por llegar al clímax -¡Di su nombre!

-Aghh… jodete…Sánchez –respondió Ford al sentir como llegaba a lo más profundo.

-¡Di su nombre! –terminó corriéndose dentro de Pines.

Ford también terminó ensuciando las viejas sabanas de la cama y oscureciendo un poco más su dolor porque de su boca se escapó un casi imperceptible –Stan… ley.

Los dos estaban agitados, una vez con la vista perdida en la nada, sin saber cómo continuar, ya no podían existir las palabras entre ellos.

Siempre resultó y resultara extraño el porqué de las cosas, de cómo actuamos, y de lo que decidimos hacer más si tu nombre es Rick Sánchez.

Limpio el sudor de su frente y le dio otro trago a su botella, tronó sus dedos y de levantó, recogió su ropa más no se vistió, Ford siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo.

-Hurp… este es el último circuito que echará a nadar tu portal –se lo arrojó a la cama.

El aun castaño lo tomó estaba envuelto en una hoja que contenía el mensaje _"Cuarenta y seis apóstrofe diagonal invertida"_ , y lo supo esa era su dimensión.

Rick activo su arma de portales, antes de entrar miró a Ford y le dijo –Regresa con Lee… -se tragó todo lo que restaba en su vieja licorera –Nos vemos… Wubba Lub Dub, Bith… -y desapareció. Pines podía jurar ver como un par de lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de Sánchez, pero tal vez era a causa de las suyas.

Una vez más estuvieron solos, Ford ahora tenía todo para regresar, para volver a su lado y sin embargo no lo hizo, como en los viejos mitos de su dimensión en seguiría errando cargado esa marca, una marca transfigurada en su seis dedos. Rick compartiendo la metáfora también continuó errando, huyendo convertido en algo más que una amenaza para la Federación Galáctica, pensando de vez en cuando en quienes lo amaron y aunque no lo quisiera en a quienes él amaba, la marca de Sánchez siempre fue el infinito y la soledad.

 **FIN**

 _ALGUNAS DÉCADAS DESPUÉS…_

Ford caminaba rumbo a la cabaña del Misterio, comenzaba a preguntarse en que instante trajeron tantas cosas del Ártico.

-¡¿Stanley dónde estás?! –grito desde la entrada.

-En la cocina -escuchó la voz de su gemelo.

Entró a la cocina, y ahí recargado en la besa, bebiendo una lata de cerveza junto a Stan se encontraba Sánchez.

-Ford te presento a Rick –decía Stan sonriendo.

-Te lo dije Bitch… hurp… nos volveríamos a ver- chasqueó los dedos y lo señalo, a la par en la cara de Rick se dibujó una enorme sonrisa desafiante.

Ford le sonrió de la misma manera, de esa forma los dos lo supieron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar al amor de Stanley Pines.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la buena de Michelle alias Chibilenalee Vongola, ya que los parámetros de este Fic nacieron a través de una conversación con ella.

La idea era esta, qué pasaría en un AU donde hubiera existido Stancest y Stanchez, al final con quien se quedaría Stan.

Ahhh, por más que duela sin duda se quedaría con Ford, eso no quiere decir que no amó o incluso que aun sienta algo por Sánchez, únicamente que su lazo con Ford es más fuerte.

También concluimos que a diferencia de Ford el loco de Rick es capaz de dejar ir a Lee con tal de verlo feliz, cosa que el mayor de los Pines no haría, no, es más egoísta.

De ahí que paso cuando Rick conoció a Ford, probablemente lo confundiría con una de sus múltiples versiones de Stanley. Como escritora de cosas bastante miserables, me encanta la idea de que una vez que descubrió la verdad permaneció al lado de Ford para hacerlo sufrir, ya que por su culpa perdió a Lee, pero al mismo tiempo aprendió a respetar a Pines como científico, por lo cual no puede odiarlo en su totalidad.

Fue una conversación satisfactoria y muy productiva, espero tener más de esa índole.

¿Ustedes qué piensas? En un AU Stancest/Stanchez con quién se quedaría Stan y porque.

 **EN OTRAS COSAS:**

Alguna vez leí un artículo dónde se les preguntaba a varios nuevos escritores lo siguiente:

-¿Para quién escribe un escritor?

Muchos podríamos suponer que la respuesta más obvia fue que para sus lectores, lo que me deja sin palabras y maravillada fue lo siguiente. En su mayoría dijeron que para sí mismos, el verdadero escritor no escribe en base a lo que se demanda (mueran la mayoría de los Best Sellers), escribe en base a lo que su mente le pide, en base a sus propias ideas, a lo que surge de la eventualidad y tal vez de la casualidad. No existe libro o novela que no se trasfigure mientras es escrita, se inicia con una idea y tal vez se termina con algo totalmente distinto. Con lo anterior no se dice que los escritores desdeñen a sus lectores y sus ideas, no por el contrario resulta directamente proporcional la influencia de estos en un nuevo trabajo.

El trabajo de un escritor siempre será atreverse a escribir sobre lo que habita en su mente, sin límites ni ataduras. No es acaso su trabajo crear nuevos universos, y regalarnos un visión distinta.

En este sitio es común ver muchas críticas a los contenidos, a lo que se escribe, no dejo de lado que los Fanfics tienen limitantes que los textos originales nunca tendrán, porque se escribe en base a una idea preexistente, pero esto no quiere decir que nos tenemos que ceñir a todo, eso incluso rompe con el objetivo de los fics. No puedo negarlo, en cuanto lees el trabajo de alguien puedes darte cuenta de su tiempo escribiendo, es decir, de su madurez como escritor y una de las características de Fanfiction y sobre todo en Wattpad es encontrar gente muy joven además con poca experiencia, pero lo anterior no quiere decir que su trabajo sea malo (tampoco no negare también hay muchas porquerías que minimizan en trabajo necesario para escribir) únicamente se necesita más práctica.

Lo mismo pasa con las críticas al menos con las pocas que se encuentran, es increíblemente fácil darte cuenta desde dónde está posicionado el que critica, muchas veces estas surgen de los preconceptos morales (sobre todo en temas delicados), de lo que consideran bueno o malo, aceptable o inaceptable. En este punto podemos decir que se han colocado en el lugar de la verdad (y nadie posee a la verdad), al hacer esa "critica" se parte de algo establecido, de lo que nos ha formado como individuo cosa que es muy difícil hacer, dejar a un lado y abrirnos para desde una perspectiva nueva leer y conocer algo. Por eso ser crítico es tan difícil, decir mierdas carentes de base es mucho más fácil.

Si los escritores no se atrevieran a cimbrar lo que está establecido muchas cosas de nuestra actualidad no existirían, sino porque hay obras tan maravillosas como Los Versos Satánicos de Salman Rushdie, La Rebelión en la Granja de George Orwell entre muchos otros.

En lo personal pienso que varios escritores del fandom tienen un enorme potencial, y que cuando se decidan a escribir de forma más profesional tendrán bueno resultados, en fin sin más les digo…

Atrévanse a escribir.

 **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
